


Something New

by UndercoverSmut



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Sexting During Work, Sorry Not Sorry, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverSmut/pseuds/UndercoverSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper is bored at work and decides to have some fun with her girlfriend Annabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no good excuse for this.

_So I’ve been thinking… what if we tried something new?_ Annabeth’s girlfriend Piper texted her while she was at work, sending her heart straight into her throat. She had no idea what Piper could possibly be talking about. Annabeth thought the relationship was going great so far and wasn’t anxious to change much of anything. But she felt obligated to hear her out.

 **What did you have in mind?** Annabeth responded, knowing she wouldn’t be able to get anything done until she answered. She fidgeted in her seat, flipping through apps on her phone and checking all of Piper’s social media to see if she could figure out some kind of clue as to what was going on. When her phone finally vibrated she almost dropped it.

 _How do you feel about sexting?_ The message read, capped off with a little winky face. Annabeth exhaled deeply, slumping back into her chair. She had been worried that something serious was going on, but this was just one of Piper’s many different kink phases. The worst had been when she decided that she was going to try bondage but didn’t do nearly enough research on tying the knots. After several hours she had had to cut Annabeth out of the ropes. Annabeth shook her head indulgently at the memory before returning to the text. This couldn’t possibly be as bad as that, or even as bad as the time that Piper decided that hot wax was sexy (first degree burns in some very interesting places). Really, very little could go wrong.

 **Sounds good to me. When were you planning on doing this?** Annabeth was finally able to put her phone down comfortably and return to her work. She was only interning at the architecture firm for the summer, but she loved it and there was talk of offering her a job once she graduated. Nerves eased, she settled back into the menial task of cataloging all the plans in the office. She got so deep into the organizational system she had developed herself that she jumped when her phone buzzed again.

 _Now?_ it read, with two hands clasped in prayer next to it. Piper must have been extra bored today. Annabeth glanced out the window and realized why- Piper worked on the boardwalk and it was raining cats and dogs out there. The boardwalk was probably deserted and Annabeth couldn’t blame her for getting antsy. And empty boardwalk is not a fun place to be. So she stuck her head out of the file room and glanced around, checking to see if anyone was in the area. Once she decided the coast was clear, she ducked back in and picked up her phone.

 **Okay, but I might have to drop out of the conversation if my boss comes by.** Annabeth dutifully typed back. She did enjoy organizing the mess of files, but she was antsy and due for a break as well. It had been several days since she had seen her girlfriend and, though they texted every day, she missed her. This obviously wasn’t the same as seeing her, but hopefully it would be enough to last both of them til their date on Saturday.

 _Yes! Okay, do you have any idea how to start this?_ She couldn’t help but laugh. It was exactly like Piper to dive in with no idea of what was actually going on. At least in this case no one would get hurt.

 **Not a damn clue. I thought you were supposed to be the expert.** She could picture Piper on the other end, wrestling with the notoriously bad wifi at the boardwalk as she tried to google how to sext, and laughed again. She was able to file for almost another half hour before her phone vibrated again.

 _I think I’ve kind of got an idea. What would we be doing if I were there?_ Annabeth didn’t have the heart to tell her girlfriend that she sexted like a straight white boy, so she decided to play along instead.

 **Hmmm… well, I’d probably be filing…**  

_Annabeth, please be serious?_

**I am!**

_C’mon. You know what I mean. Please?_

**Okay, okay. I’d pin you up against the file cabinets and start making out with you**

_Much better! I would thread my hands through your hair and pull you closer, opening my mouth to let your tongue in_

**Tongue already? Jeez Pipes.**

_Annabeth!_

**Sorry. I meant I push my tongue into your mouth, pressing my hips into yours and slipping one hand underneath the hem of your shirt**

_Now you’re getting into the spirit! Okay, I’m going to grind back into your hips and tug on your hair, making you moan into my mouth._

**Don’t I get to pick when I moan?**

_Not when it’s my turn. Now focus._

**Right. So I’m grinding and for some reason moaning and my hand is make its way up the side of your chest, underneath your shirt, until I reach your bra and move my hand to the front to palm your breast, making YOU moan.**

_Well I, of course, push my chest into your hand, hoping you understand what I mean, and start massaging your hip with my right hand._

**When did that get there?**

_Since you pushed me against the cabinets. It makes sense, trust me._

**Okay, fine. I got your message, so I break the kiss which has been going on far too long for us to breathe properly, to pull your shirt off over your head, ignoring the fact that my boss could walk in at any moment to check on me.**

_Ooh, exhibitionist. Interesting. I’m concerned you didn’t get my message quite well enough, though, so I reach around and start undoing my own bra because all I really want is to feel your hands on my bare skin._

**Fair enough. While you do that, I start licking and sucking on your neck, just hard enough to leave a hickey that’ll be noticeable when we’re done. As your bra falls discarded to the ground I bring both of my hands up between us to handle both of your breasts at once, twirling the nipples between my fingertips and making your head fall back against the cabinets.**

_I am breathless from exhilaration, but still coherent enough to decide that I’m not the only one who should be having fun. I make quick work of your shirt and bra and bend to attach my mouth to one of your boobs while taking the other in hand. You suck in air and bite your lip to keep from being too loud and getting caught._

**I let you tend to me for a little while before remembering that this was all your idea, so I break away from you and quickly clear a space of the table behind me, then pick you up and lay you across it. Your chest is heaving and your hair is haphazardly splayed across the table and for a moment I don’t think I’ve seen anything more beautiful.**

_While I appreciate the compliment, I don’t appreciate the inaction. I sit up and pull you toward me until your hips hit the edge of the table, when I lock you in another passionate kiss._

**Which is sweet, but not my plan. Soon I push you back down onto the table and pull off your shorts, leaving you in nothing but a pair of underwear I can clearly see a wet spot on. I lick my lips and smile at you, all predatory, before leaning over and pulling your sopping underwear off with my teeth. I shiver as the cold air hits my pussy, and again when you apply your tongue to it.**

_My hands find their way back into your hair, taking an even stronger grip and pushing you deeper in as I grind against your face._

**I circle my tongue around your clit, then plunge it into your entrance, enjoying the taste of your pretty pink pussy and the sight of you writhing at my touch. I consider pulling back and teasing you more, but the hands anchored in my hair keep me in place, so I settle for making you cum as fast and as hard as possible by bringing one of my hands up to play with your clit.**

_I’m trying my hardest to be quiet and not draw attention to us, but the hands are too much. I let loose a string of low expletives, half of which is just your name. I am already starting to arch up off the table._

**I suddenly switch my hands and mouth, so that two fingers are pounding away at your pussy while my tongue traces insistent figure eights over your clit in time to your increasingly frantic breathing. You are starting to block off my air with how hard you’re pushing my face, but I don’t mind.**

_I_ _hook my legs over your shoulders as I draw ever closer to my climax. The words tumbling out of my mouth have ceased making any kind of sense as I search desperately for the final peak and my volume control is quickly slipping_.

**I grab your still-soaked underwear and stuff it into your mouth to keep you quiet as I add a third finger and pick up my pace for what I’m certain will probably be the last time. The arch of your back is starting to become alarming and your hips are twisting erratically against my face.**

_The combination is what brings me over the edge not moments later. I all but scream into my makeshift gag, tasting myself in a way that only turns me on more. I cum hard against your face and when it’s over I slump against the table, exhausted._

**I lick my lips and then my fingers while watching you come down, admiring how gorgeous you look naked and covered in sweat with your own panties in your mouth. I can feel my own underwear getting progressively wetter and I reach up under my skirt to finger myself.**

_I may have just had an earth-shattering orgasm, but I am not the sort to abandon my partner, so as soon as I catch my breath I sit up, unzipping your professional skirt to expose your hand in your underwear. I dump those unceremoniously on the floor as well, replacing your hand with my own. My fingers are drenched in an instant and I am able to fit three in with ease, twisting to hit your g-spot._

**My knees almost buckle when I feel your hand replace mine. I grab onto the table to keep myself upright, my other hand going to play with my breasts as you finger fuck me mercilessly toward completion.**

_I_ _bring my other hand up to play with your clit, not that it’s really necessary with how far gone you already are. You moan my name, forgetting to contain yourself, and I love the sound so much I forget to stop you. I manage to fit in a fourth finger as your knees almost give out yet again._

**I grind haphazardly into your palm, desperate for release, and it comes soon after. My grip on the table releases and I crash down to my elbow, but I don’t register the pain. I’m too busy riding a hand that has not yet quite stopped moving and keeps brushing my clit, sending aftershocks through my body. I’m barely standing when you pull your fingers out completely and clean them one by one.**

Annabeth hears heels clicking down the hallway and jumps, realizing she’d been sitting in the same spot for the last half an hour and absent playing with herself through her skirt. She supposed sexting wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
